The Baby Surprise
by gleeklover527
Summary: When Maura makes the announcement she's pregnant Jane is shaken to her core. There is no way her wife could be pregnant, not by her. So how did it happen? The truth angers her at first but then she asks the question why fight the inevitable.


"I'm pregnant."

"Well it's not mine!" Jane joked from her spot on the couch looking over with the other woman, a big smile on her face

"Jane," Her serious tone caused the brunette to realize there was no joking in her wife's tone

She swallowed hard. No there was no way this was happening. It wasn't possible. Maura was pregnant? How? Well obviously how was clear. But the better question, she supposed, was with whom.

"Whose is it?" There was a lump in get throat that she couldn't seem to get rid of

"Jane you don't think that I cheated on you do you?"

"Well Maura you tell me!" Standing up she pointed at the other woman accusingly before bringing it back to her own chest, "Obviously I can't get you pregnant so there had to be another party involved!"

"How could you think I cheated on you?! Isn't there another way for me to get pregnant?" Maura was crying now and Jane tried to focus on the last question instead of the tears she saw.

"You mean you went to one of those sperm banks?"

"Yes."

"Without me?"

"Yes."

"You chose a donor, made the appointment, and went all without me."

"Yes."

"Well congratulations Maura for carrying your first child," Picking her jacket up off the counter she began to walk away

"Jane this is our first child! OURS!" Maura stepped out in front of her

"No Maura this is your child not ours. Our child would have meant we would have been a team throughout the entire thing. Instead you just made all the decisions and expected for me to follow. This isn't like the time that you bought a new living room suit without telling me."

"Jane please. Please, I love you. I did this for us. Every time I tried to bring it up you kept putting me off."

"Fine! Fine! I was scared okay? I was scared! But I fucking knew we would have one. I was about to ask you to take the week off because I found a place I wanted us to visit to get more information."

"Jane I had no idea."

"Yeah well it's a little late now isn't it?" Making her way to the front door she hesitated before opening it.

"You promised you would never walk out when you were angry. You said it in your vows Jane."

"I'm not walking out angry Maura. I'm walking out heartbroken."

When the door slammed shut the doctor fell onto the couch in a sobbing mess. She had naively believed that the news would make Jane happy. That she would be overwhelmed with love at the thought of having two Maura's running around the house. When she had made the decision to go ahead with the pregnancy it was because she wanted to have a baby with Jane not because she wanted to have a child alone.

Looking back she could see how Jane had taken the situation the way she had. They should have talked more and Maura threw it at her without warning. She probably felt blindsided and on top of that it had always had a fear of becoming a mother. Jane was afraid she wouldn't be a good mother but Maura knew better. Another sob ran through her, this one louder than before.

"I got it in red." Jane's voice made her look up into dark brown eyes, "That way whatever we have can wear it."

"You came back." She said in awe before she started laughing. "And you bought an outfit!"

Reaching out she took the onesie from her wife, "The Red Sox."

Jane sat down beside her still holding the bag in her hand, "I thought we'd start them off early. That way when we start back play we can take them to a game."

"Jane are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you. And it took me to the time I drove down the street to realize that just because I was upset and hurt didn't give me a reason to walk away. So I remembered that I was in this memorabilia shop the other day and I saw this. And I got something for you too."

Reaching back into the bag she opened a box revealing a necklace that read Mom in the faithful colors of the home team.

"Jane it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful. And our baby is gonna be beautiful just like their Mom." Getting down on her knees until her face was eye level with her wife's stomach she let a few tears fall, "Kiddo I can't wait for you to get here. I love you already."


End file.
